


和夜莺对话的日子01

by frogko



Category: 01 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: 后续慢慢……慢慢……





	和夜莺对话的日子01

和夜莺对话的日子01  
郷デク  
后期有カツヤミ与现设胜出场合

⚠️ABO；生子，关于赤谷海云是デク先生的孩子设定，但海云本人并不知道，而作为弟弟被抚养长大；伦理道德错误；雷点极多；慎入；作者品味最低

绿谷デク的黑框眼镜，又被轟郷胜己弄坏了，一半的镜片碎得像蜘蛛网一样，眼镜腿摇摇欲坠，戴上的时候，会发出刺耳的声音。

 

那是当绿谷デク低头捡掉在地上的笔记本时，眼镜从鼻梁上滑了下来，他又笨拙地伸出另一只手去捡眼镜，被路过的轟郷不怀好意地踩了手腕，眼镜也被顺便抢走了。

 

“还给我，轟郷。”

 

没了眼镜，绿谷デク眼前是一片模糊，盯着那个居高临下的影子开口，视线对着轟郷满是戏谑意味的眼睛，虽然只是两个红色的模糊轮廓，但却能感受到其中的想要玩弄自己的意图。

“可以啊~但是你要拿什么和我交换？”轟郷胜己从不做赔本的买卖，他准备向绿谷デク索取自己“帮忙”捡起眼镜的报酬。见绿谷デク没有任何表示，轟郷上前不顾反对扯开了デク紧扣着的衣领，露出了白净的脖颈和新配的omega抑制环。

 

“你把你脖子上可笑的项圈取下来给我，我就把眼镜还给你，怎么样？”轟郷胜己的手指顺着抑制环摸向了绿谷デク死死护住的后颈，手指像在钢琴键上一样有规律跳动抚摸，这个恶劣的alpha毫不掩饰其对omega腺体性骚扰目的。

 

“还是说你喜欢像一个戴着装饰的废物宠物狗一样？”

 

绿谷デク的鼻梁，又被轟郷胜己打断了，地上滴落了不少暗红色的鼻血，如果不是教导主任路过制止（虽然轟郷并没有收到实质的惩罚），轟郷一定还会对着他身体的其他部位再拳打脚踢一顿。

 

当轟郷胜己说出“宠物狗”三个字的时候，手正好抚摸到デク的下巴，手的触感一瞬间让他有了要被肆意侵犯的危机感，デク最讨厌被捏住下巴和你自己高一头的轟郷对视，于是他恶狠狠地咬了轟郷的虎口位置，力度可不像宠物狗在和主人玩闹，デク嘴里尝到带着硝酸甘油的血腥味的同时脑袋里嗡得一响，轟郷一拳打在了他的鼻梁上，鼻腔里也被自己的鲜血味浸透了，眼镜碎裂的声音在轟郷的鞋底和地板之间传过来，这种声音熟悉得让デク胸口涌起一阵钝痛。

 

不能就这样回家，绿谷デク的omega身份在学校暴露之后，身为母亲的绿谷引子紧张地几乎昏过去，她就只有这么一个孩子，立马给折寺中学打去了电话，学校omega信息登记处立马逮住绿谷デク去医院做了身体检查还配备了抑制环，警告他不准在学校里摘下来。  
如果被引子看到自己现在受伤的样子，肯定又要哭得死去活来，说不定会坚持给自己办转学。

打算进入医务室给自己的伤口做点掩饰的绿谷デク，不巧就碰到了同样来这里包扎手的轟郷胜己，医务室的医生不在，轟郷坐在等候椅上对着他笑着打招呼，好像刚刚把Deku的鼻梁打断的人不是他似的。

 

“你就想一辈子呆在笼子里？”

 

轟郷胜己指了指绿谷デク脖子上的抑制环，看那个金属环很不顺眼，有一次轟郷不知发了什么疯想强行弄开它，结果两人扭打一块，デク被掐得差点窒息死掉，轟郷的手也被咬的鲜血淋漓。

 

“不是你把我推进笼子的吗？是吧，你不是很满意我现在这个样子吗？轟郷。”

 

绿谷デク取了双氧水瓶子给自己的伤口消毒，泡沫在手上快速膨胀产生，发出了像汽水被打开一样的声音，然后在阳光下消失得干干净净，伤口的因为消毒而产生的疼痛感也只是那一瞬间的。

 

绿谷后脚刚离开保健室的门，就在过道里听到从保健室里传来的药架轰然倒地和玻璃碎掉的声响，他不打算回头去看，残局明明都是轟郷他造成的，凭什么要由自己负责收拾。

 

――·――――――――――――――――

几个月前，绿谷デク还没有被登记omega身份，还是个无个性的beta，虽然是无个性，但好歹还是个beta，学校里的不良alpha也只是视他为空气，不会为难他，那个时候，绿谷デク的日子还是很好过的，只需要在书包深处藏一瓶可以消除信息素气味的抑制剂，就可以以beta的身份在中学里生活，虽然很冒险，但那是他生命里最快乐的日子，他可以在仓库里满脸灰尘地拼装武器，可以和仗势欺人的alpha打架，甚至还有个叫轟郷胜己的朋友。

 

姑且，绿谷デク是把他当朋友的。

 

可惜他现在正身处地狱，绿谷デク不知道今天到达教室的时候，桌子上用黑色记号笔是不是写满了嘲笑自己的话，偶尔还有些关于自己和轟郷的黄色笑话，轟郷胜己对此倒是很受用，会凑到自己身边，像朗读课文一样字正腔圆地把内容念出来，毫无廉耻心。

 

“开学的时候我就说了吧，绿谷那小子肯定是omega，更衣室我看到他那腰细的，还有那腿，靠！”

 

“难怪他长得那么幼齿，脸上有点婴儿肥还有雀斑，让他口的话，会感觉像在犯罪一样，啧啧啧。”

 

“之前他不是和轟郷走得很近嘛，肯定早就什么都做过了吧？说不定过几周就退学回家生孩子去了哈哈哈！”

 

班里几个alpha聚在一起眼神对着绿谷デク位子的方向怀着恶意取笑，完全不控制碎言碎语的音量，绿谷デク气得满脸通红，却没法发作，换作刚开学那会，他可能拿着泰瑟就要过去教训这几个口无遮拦的家伙了，不把他们的牙齿打断绝不停手，然后这个时候道貌岸然的轟郷还会劝自己饶了那群人。

 

今天要一直待在教室，对绿谷デク来说，将会是很难熬的一天。

 

 

晚饭时间，回到家的绿谷デク把书包放在自己椅子上的一瞬间感觉整个人都放松了下来，绷紧一整天的神经终于可以歇一会，他用力地跳到床上趴着，想就这样埋到枕头里再也不起来，绿谷引子在喊他吃饭，今天她有重要的喜事情和自己的唯一的……哦不对，是大儿子说。

 

“デク，今天妈妈做了很多你喜欢的菜哦，最近你瘦了不少，来，多吃点这个。”

引子看着自己孩子狼吞虎咽地吃米饭，很有精神的样子，觉得欣慰不已，绿谷デク是天生的无个性，又是omega，之前身份暴露的事情差点让他的Beta母亲引子心脏停跳，感觉冲到学校看到绿谷デク安然无恙还安慰她没事，她的泪腺立刻崩坏了，想让儿子转学去omega学校，可惜デク固执不肯，现在他已经以omega的身份待在折寺中学快两个月了。

 

“和我的デク君一起吃饭真好呢，如果以后你住校了的话，就好久都不能见到了。”

 

“如果妈妈怕孤单的话，我就申请走读吧，早起一点挤电车也不难，爸爸那家伙整年整年都在国外，真过分，把家里的事就这样都给你！！！”

“你这孩子，别这么说你爸爸，他在国外工作很辛苦的。上个月因为你的事，他好不容易请假回来了一趟。”

 

说到好久没见到的丈夫绿谷久，绿谷引子脸上露出了幸福的微笑，很快家里会变得更加热闹了。

 

“对了，妈妈，你打电话的时候说有重要的事要和我讲？到底发生了什么事？”

 

“啊呀，差点忘了，昨天有点不舒服，去了趟医院，结果医生告诉我……”绿谷引子双手合十，要把自己的喜悦分享给大儿子了。

 

“？！！妈妈，你生病了吗？！怎么昨天晚上不告诉我！应该不……不严重吧？”

 

“不是啦不是啦，哎呀，デク你别紧张。”引子看到自己的儿子紧张得差点把碗筷给扔了，赶紧解释，“妈妈没有生病。”

 

“是デク君要当哥哥了哦~”

 

“没有生病就好，哥……唉、唉……？！！真的吗？！！”

家里要添新成员的惊醒让绿谷デク高兴得有点不知所措，他一直很想要个弟弟或者妹妹，如果是和自己一样的无个性的话，自己可以就从小教ta体术，给ta做防身的武器，让方圆百里的熊孩子知道没人可以欺负绿谷デク的弟弟妹妹。

 

“是真的，医生说已经三周了呢，等你国中毕业的时候，就能看到你的弟弟或者妹妹了。”

 

tbc.


End file.
